The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, in accordance with the rapid development of a vehicle related technology, a vehicle system significantly improving convenience of a driver has been commercialized in various patterns. As a typical function of convenience functions of a vehicle, there is a smart cruise control (SCC) system, which is a convenience apparatus providing freedom in a longitudinal direction to the driver by automatically driving and braking the vehicle so that a speed of the vehicle is maintained at a speed set by the driver.
In addition, as a convenience function sensing a driving path, there is a lane departure warning (LDW) system, which is a kind of vision system using a camera sensor and is configured to recognize a lane of a road using a camera to give the driver a warning when the vehicle is about to depart from the lane due to sleepiness or carelessness of the driver.
The above-mentioned two systems, which are systems that have been currently commercialized, have been mounted as driver convenience or safety systems in high class vehicles.
In addition, recently, a technology of providing a function of allowing the driver to set a predetermined speed or constantly maintaining a road speed limit to the driver has also appeared.
Further, a technology of allowing the driver to set a desired time in which he/she will arrive at a destination in order to arrive at the destination within a specified time or allowing the vehicle to automatically adjust a speed of the vehicle by reflecting a traffic volume, or the like has been required.